Nueva generacion
by Yui 135
Summary: Pasaron 4 años desde lo peliceleste descubrira la evos s padres jamas les contaron su pasado eso traera muchos problemas Continuacion de clase de Asesinos
1. Aclaraciones

Holiiii ^-^

Perdon por andar desaparecida,bueno esta historia es la continuacion de Clase de asesinos asi que si no lo has te invito a de nada informo que solo podre subir capitulos los domingos ok?

ACLARACIONES

la continuacion de clase de asesinos aunque ya lo dije *-*

pasaron 4 años desde lo sucedido

lo dije antes la mayoria de personajes son mis amigos excepto la principal

invito a comentar ^-^

mas la historia empiza...*-*

Nos vemos luego ^-^


	2. Capitulo 1

Se podia oir el suave cantico de las aves que sobrevolaban un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos de la cuidad,una hermosa y acogedora casa que se ubicaba dentro del pueblo,las paredes azules de la casa le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar,una hermosa mujer que se encontraba dentro de la casa sujetaba una taza de cafe mientras lo bebia con un hermoso cabello color celeste que brillaba con los rayos de sol,sus hermosos ojos color marron que brillaban con el sol sobre ellos

-Aww...-Bostezo la peliceleste mientras sobaba sus ojos con pereza-Es hora de prepararse para ir a trabajar-Hablo para si misma

Ingreso a su habitacion con intenciones de vestirse para ir en direccion a su trabajo

-Otro dia aburrido-Dijo con voz de pereza mientras salia vestida con un traje de negocios

Salio en silencio del lugar mientras caminaba despacio,vio un papel tirado en el piso que le llamo mucho la atencion haci que decidio agacharse para recogerlo mientras lo expresion cambio al ver el papel que tenia en sus manos

-Como puede ser...si ella esta..-Dijo la mujer con su rostro sorprendido-Tengo..que decirselos-Su rumbo cambio de direccion con el papel en mano mientras que su paso fue mas rapido se dirigia hacia una casa de color verde muy amplia con un extenso presurosa el timbre esperando que le abrieran en cuestion de segundos un hombre de cabellera gris despeinada y unos cansados ojos verdes con una pijama color gris,abri sus ojos levemente al ver a la mujer frente a sus ojos

-Minami..-Dijo el hombre sobando sus ojos

-Haruyuku..esta Kaori tengo que hablar con ella-Dijo Minami con una mirada amenazadora

-Esta con Hari..pasa-Haruyuku sedio pasa para qe ella ingresase a su hogar

Minami esperaba que el hombre cerrase la puerta para que la guiara donde se encontraba Kaori

-Sigueme-Dijo mientras la guia por un pasillo hacia donde estaba una mujer con una hermosa cabellera verde con esos singulares ojos celestes,en sus brazos tenia cargado a una pequeña criatura de cabellera marron y unos singulares ojos violetas

-Oh..Hola Minami que sorpresa-Dijo la mujer alzando la mirada en direccion a la ya mencionada

-Kaori..hola..lo siento no vine de visita vine por algo importante-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Kaori

-Que pasa me estas asustando-Respondio mirando detenidamente a la mujer

-Yo..encontre esto..-Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el papel que habia encontrado en la calle

-Pero...si ella esta..-Trato dehablar la mujer-Haruyuku..sosten a Hari..-Le entrego el bebe al hombre

-Si..fue lo mismo que yo pense pero este anuncio fue hace unos meses-Minami señalo en el papel el rostro de una chica que estaba dibujado en el papel

-Night raid...escuche que era un grupo de asesinos..- Dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla Kaori -Y...si sigue viva..es una opcion..-Dijo emocionada la mujer de cabellera celeste

-No puede ser..ya pasaron 4 años desde lo sucedido..-Respondio Kaori

-Pero..y sino,si ella quizo desaparecer..-Exclamo golpeando levemente la mesa Minami

-Si..eso es cierto tenemos que decire al resto..-Interrumpio haruyuku mientras acunaba al bebe

-Si...llamalos ahora mismo-Dijo Kaori mostrando una sonrisa

-A todos menos a ese par..-Dijo Minami

-Tienen derecho Minami..-Contradicio Kaori

-Seguire investigando..reunan a los otros pero porfavor a ese par no -Finalizo la mujer mientras salia del hogar de esa pareja

-Crees..que sea verdad o solo nos estamos dejando llevar-Incinuo la peliverde

-Nose...pero si fuera mentira porque su rostro estaria en este afiche de se busca..-Respondio Haruyuku mientras despeinaba el poco cabello de su hijo-Piensas decirselo a Natsuki y Zero..-Miro a la mujer

-Nose..aunque creo que no es el momento adecuado hablaremos con ellos cuando tengamos pruebas de lo sucedido-Se acerco al telefono que yacia en una pequeña mesa mientras que en un pequeño libro buscaba nombres

 _Minami(pov):_

Night Raid..era lo unico que repetia mi cabeza,pero si fuera verdad lo del afiche y ella sigue nos habria mentido sobre su caminaba con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigio a un edificio de tres pisos

-Lo mejor sera olvidar eso por el momento-Dije para si misma mientras observaba el edificio,camino hacia dentro del lugar subiendo al segundo piso

-Hey!Minami-Interrumpio los pensamientos de la mujer haciendo que ella girase encontrandose con un rostro conocido

-Hikaru...hola-Hable la haciendole un gesto con la mano

-Estabas..como ida,estas bien?-Hikaru se paro de su escritorio dirigiendose a Minami

-Eh...si algo pero tenemos que hablar algo importante con todos-Dije mientras me dirigia a mi escritorio que se encontraba al lado de el

-Importante..que cosa?-Interrogo

-Creo que lo mejor es..dejarlo para despues-Coloque mi bolso al lado mio

-Utsutsu..te manda saludos y dice que vayas a visitarla que la tienes olvidada-Menciono Hikaru mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en el monitor

-Y..como esta ella?-Pregunte derepente

-No lo se ultimamente anda rara...como que me oculta algo-Tenia la mirada perdida en el monitor

-..A que te refieres...?-Pregunte mirandolo curiosa

-Ultimamente le dan asco todas las comidas,no quiere que la lleve al medico y como que se molesta mas rapido-Volvio a teclear

-(Se supone que es el mas listo..)-Pense

-Tu crees...-Trato de hablar pero no le salian las palabras

-Dilo de una vez-Exclame impaciente

-Crees que ella este enferma?-Lo dijo con una mirada de preocupacion

-(Que idiota!)-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Pero...porque no me lo diria..-Dijo con una mano en su barbilla

-Porque..mejor no hablas con ella?-Dije mientras me ponia a trascribir unos papeles

-Si..eso mismo voy a hacer-Volvio a teclear como antes

Luego de esa conversacion,se encontraban en silencio mientras hacian su habian pasado 7 horas desde la entrada de los presentes

-Creo que ya es hora de salir,ya son las 2 de la tarde-Hablo Hikaru mientras veia su reloj

-No te olvides tenemos que hablar algo importante,tambien lleva a Utsutsu-Cogi mi bolso y me dispuse a salir del lugar

-Si ok no te preocupes nos vemos!-Exclamo la voz a mis espaldas mientras yo hacia un ademan de despedida

Me dirigia a la casa de Kaori,toque el timbre reiterdas veces,mi amiga Kaori abrio la puerta

-Que bueno verte denuevo!-Exclamo mostrastrando una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Ya llegaron?-Pregunte mientras ingrese

-Aun faltan Hikaru y Utsutsu-Vi a dos personas conocidas

-Hola Minami!-Exclamo un pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos naranjas

-Yuno!que tal!-Me acerque y le di un abrazo-Hola Yuki-Hicie un gesto de saludo

-Hola-Saludo el susodicho

-Que era lo tan urgente que tenian que decirnos-Hablo Yuno

-Pues encontre..esto-Saque el folleto que tenia guardado en mi bolso,lo desdoble y se los mostre dejando a todos impactados

-Pero...-Trato de hablar Yuno señalando el folleto como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Y si sigue viva!-Exclame poniendo la hoja en la mesa

-No...no es probable-Pronuncio Kaori-Lo estuve pensando y nosotros la enterramos-Cruzo sus brazos

-Minami...estoy de acuerdo con Kaori..-Yuno se coloco al lado de la peliverde

-No piensan ayudarme a buscarla!-Exclame furiosa por la respuesta de las presentes

-Porque despues de 4 años recien pasaria esto!-Kaori fruncio el ceño mientras pronunciaba esas palabras

-No...lose,pero..!y si esta viva!-Grite euforica

-Minami...a todos nos afecto mucho su muerte...pero tienes que dejarla ir-Yuno golpeo suavemente mi espalda

-Dejarla ir...-Hable en voz baja-Enserio!piensan olvidarla haci porque si!-Me pare del lugar

-Minami..calmate-Dijo Haruyuku

-No...No!No me voy a calmar..!-Dije impaciente

-Puede ser una mentira -Hablo por primera vez Yuki

-Y si no?-Cuestione mirandolo

-Recuerda como era la cuidad imperial...serian capacez de hechar la culpa hasta alos muertos-Pronuncio con desprecio Yuno

-Era...ahora ya no esta una mujer...llamada Najenda?!-Haruyuku se despeino au cabellera

-Si...ella por lo que se es una mejor lider...no creo que hiciera esto-Pronuncie

-Minami...lo siento no te puedo ayudar en esto-Kaori agacho su cabeza

-Nadie piensa ayudarme?-Mire a los presentes mientras agachaban sus cabezas negandolo-Bien...les demostrare que estoy en lo correcto-Sali del lugar a paso rapido

 _Kaori(Pov):_

Vi salir a Minami de mi casa muy molesta,pero...no podemos ayudarla si eso podria ser solo una simple broma

-Creen...que este bien?-Yuno siguio mirando por donde habia salido Minami

-Eso...espero-Dije sentandome

-Es cierto..que han sabido de Natsuki y Zero-Pregunto Yuno

-Pues...creo que Zero trabaja como administrador de turismo por eso no esta mucho por aca,Natsuki...no he hablado con el hace mucho lo ultimo que supe fue que esta trabajando en una de sus empresas -Mi adorado,lindo y bello Haruyuku lo dijo

-Tal-Fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que tocaban desesperadamente-Voy..-Me dirigi hacia la puerta

-Hola!-Encontre a esa pelimarron que tanto habia extrañado

-Kaori!-Exclamo abalanzandose amis brazos

-Hola Hikaru-Dije miemtras abrazaba a Utsutsu

-Hola-Se limito a saludar

-Pasen-Les cedi el paso para que ingresen encontrandose con las miradas de felicidad del de su calida bienvenida,hablamos de lo importante

-Asi...que eso paso...-Utsustsu puso su mano en su barbilla-Y si es verdad?-Pregunto

-Pero...y si no-Dijo Yuno

-No estamos seguros de nada..-Mencione

-Es cierto...hay una noticia¡-Dijieron a unisolo Hikaru y Yuki miradose sorprendidos

-Que noticia..?-Hablo Haruyuku

-Em...pues-Tartamudeo Utsutsu

-Vamos..-Fui interumpida por el llanto de Hari-Ahora vuelvo-me dirigi donde estaba mi pequeñ carge en mis brazos arrullandolo mientras volvia con el resto

-Y bien quien lo dice primero?-Oi a mi esposo,ya dije que amo cuando se pone serio

-Al mismo tiempo?-Dije mientras vi a resto asentir

-Voy a ser papa¡-Exclamaron ambos al unisolo-Eh..Que¡-Se sobresaltaron

-Que..¡-Exclamaron Utsutsu y Yuno

-Oh..que coincidencia-Trate de no reir-Cuantos meses tienen?-Las observe esperando su reaccion

-Yo tengo 5 meses-Respondio Utsutsu

-Um...yo tengo 4 meses-Dijo Yuno

-Vengan aca para felicitarlas tontas..-Estire mis brazos mientras les daba unas pequeñas palmaditas

-Felicitades-Hablo mi Haruyuku-Y ya saben que son?-Espere la respuesta

-Pues...yo no-Dijo Hikaru-Utsutsu quiere que sea sorpresa-Agacho la cabeza con indignacion

-Y tu Yuno?-Pregunte esta vez

-Pues es una niña-Me mostro una sonrisa timida

-Ya pensaste nombres?-Me sente haciendoles una seña para que tambien lo hicieran

-Pense en..Yuni..me gusta mucho-Sus ojos tenian un brillo

-Es muy lindo-Hablo Utsutsu abrazando a su hermana-Yo aun no tengo nada-Golpeo su cabeza con la de su melliza

-Que grande ya esta Hari-Yuno se acerco a mi pequeño viendolo con ternura

-Ya tiene 1 mes-Dije arrullandolo con mis brazos

-Parece que hace poco estabas malhurada porque no nacia-Dijo Utsutsu poniendo cara graciosa

-Jejejeje-Sonrei-Si lo recuerdo,la verdad creo que se me paso un poquito-Dije llamando la atencion de cierto ojiverde

-Solo un poco!te desquitabas conmigo mujer!-Exclamo mi adorado esposo que la iba a pagar muy caro por decir mire molesta por un buen rato-Eh...perdon amorcito-Trato de sonar cariñoso pero no funcionara lo hare rogar un rato mas

Y asi continuo su conversacion hasta que tuvieron que regresarse a sus respectivas viviendas

 _Minami(Pov):_

Me sentia muy frustada,ninguno queria ver el lado positivo a todo esto...podia estar viva pero tambien podria ser mentira.

-Tengo que alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza-Sacudi mi cabeza

Camine en direccion ami casa a paso apresurado,ya que el pueblo se encontraba alejado de la ciudad en um daba algo...no mejor dicho mucho miedo el estuve frente a mi casa escuche un ruido en los arbustos

-Qui...quien esta ahi-Tirite de miedo al seguir oyendo el sonido,abri la puerta lo mas rapido que pude ingresando y volviendo a cerrar la puerta

Me coloque mi pijama que consistia en una bluza holgada blanca con unos shorts negros,fui a revisar unos documentos en mi ordenador,me sente y comenze a teclear cuando me senti...como explicarlo observada mi vista giro inmediatamente hacia la ventana viendo una sombra parada en una rama de quede petrificada al saber que no era mi imaginacion

-Que hago...-Pense-Y...si es un asesino!-Me desespere

Decidi acercarme a la ventana con algo de precaucion,cuando la abri no habia nadie

-Seguro...fue mi imaginacion-Cerre la ventana,me lanze cubriendome con las sabanas-Fue...mi imaginacion-Me cubri la cabeza

Sin percatarme me quede profundamente dormida

 _ **Al dia siguiente:**_

Senti en sol que invadia mi habitacion,despertandome

-Awww..-Bosteze mientras me sobaba los ojos perezosamente

Me vesti rapidamente para seguir buscando pistas de mi enigma

Decidi adentrarme en el bosque con una pequeña daga en mi bolsillo

-Hola?-Hable mirando en todas las direcciones

Segui caminando,tenia miedo ya no sabia defenderme como a sentir esa presencia que senti en la noche dirigi mi mirada hacia una rama en la cual se hallaba un sujeto con una capa que le cubria el rostro y cuerpo,cuando se percato que lo observe salto muy agilmente huyendo del lugar

Asi pasaron los dias,volvia al bosque y me di cuenta que el sujeto me seguia persiguiendo en diversas ocasiones trate de hablarle pero hui,estuvimos asi por unos 4 meses .Decidi volver a ingresar en la noche,volvi a sentir la presencia de esa persona un poco mas quede parada mirandolo de reojosin percatarme que un nounstro estaba delante mio,cerre mis ojos esperando lo peor pero no paso nada...vi a la persona peleando con una espada contra esa vi que acabo con eso decidi hablarle

-Espera!-Exclame llamando su atencion,lo vi quedarse quieto -Quien eres?-Esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza ya hace mucho,trate de acercarme cuando lo vi saltar hacia una rama de una arbol

-Porfavor...dime-Me acerque al lugar,vi que su mano se quedo atorada me parecio ver que tenia un brazalete,mi mente solo decia que aproveche esta en su direccion,vi como desesperadamente jalaba su brazo,cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca para retirarle la capucha,salto hacia otro lado desapareciendo en la oscuridad

-Casi..-Agache la cabeza viendo un brillo en el cesped-Oh..eso debio averselo atorado-Me agache para recogerlo

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos,senti temblar mi cuerpo y cai al cesped muy asombrada

-Como no se me ocurrio antes!-Exclame saliendo de lugar saliendo con brazalete en mi mano


	3. Capitulo 2

Corri en direcion hacia mi casa con el brazalete en mi ingrese cogi el telefono,marque presurosa a cierta peliverde

-Hola?-Dije mirando en todas la direcciones y volvendo a ver lo que tenia en mi mano

-Minami?-Se escucho al otro lado del telefono

-Si¡soy yo necesito que vengan todos ami casa encontre algo importante¡-Grite exageradamete para que me oyera

-Pero es tarde..-La oir bosezar

-Kaori..si no fuera urgente te llamaria mañana porfavor ven ami casa y llama al resto-Trate de calmarme

-Ok...solo dime..es de ella no?-Escuche su respiracion al otro lado del telefono esperando mi respuesta

-Si...tengo algo que puede significar que esta viva-Unas pesadas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro

-Voy para alla,no te desaparescas mucho tiempo -Fue lo ultimo que oi antes de que colgara

Me sente en el sofa a esperarlos,mi mente estaba atariada por todo lo que pensaba,en menos de lo que esperaba escuche que tocaban la abri encontrandome con las miradas interrogantes de mis amigos

-Pasen..-Me limite a darles pase

-Que paso?-Pregunto Kaori apenas puso un pie en el lugar

-Hace 4 meses me percate que alguien me vigilaba,hace poco un mounstro me iba a atacar pero me defendio,me le acerque y me di cuenta que su mano en la cual llevaba un brazalete se atoro en una iba a ver de quien se trataba salio del lugar dejando este brazalete,que le pertenecia a se lo regalo-Pronuncie esperando sus reacciones

-Muestranos el brazalete-Kaori estiro su brazo,se lo quedo viendolo un rato-Minami...y porque nunca nos lo mostro-Me miro incredula

-No me crees!-Exclame algo molesta

-Ella no nos mostro eso...porfavor entiendenos-Hablo por primera vez Utsutsu

-Hay una forma de saber si es verdad-Dijo Yuno

-Cual?-Hablamos al unisolo Kaori y yo

-Si..Natsuki se lo dio el debe saber-Volvio a hablar Yuno

-Es la unica forma?-Los vi asentir a todos los presentes-Ok..-Respondi resignada

-Quien lo llama?-Todos miramos a Haruyuku

-Ok..-Saco su celular saliendo de la casa

Se demoro unos 15 minutos hablando,cuando ingreso todos lo interrogamos con la mirada

-Me dijo que mañana estara por aca-Respondio Haruyuku

-Bien...porque mientras no nos calmamos-Hablo Yuno

-Eh...-Pronuncie viendo a Yuno-No se supones que estabas embarazada-Me acerque a ella

-Pues mi pequeña ya nacio-Fruncio en ceño levemente-Ah..y gracias por estar presente-Escuche el sarcasmo en su tono de voz

-Perdon!-Exclame haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Crei que Minami no sabia-Interumpio Utsutsu

-Pues yo le avise -Kaori hablo

-Es cierto y tu Utsutsu tu cuantos meses tienes?-Pregunte

-Pues ya 8 meses-Coloco un dedo en su mejilla-Hikaru...es muy sobreprotector-Miro levemente a su esposo

-Cuando estaba embarazada,Yuki no queria que me levante de la cama-Una gotita aparecio en su nuca nerviosamente

-Pues yo..andaba de un temperamento muy malo-Dijo Kaori-Y tu Minami cuando?-Me puso muy nerviosa esa pregunta

-Yo!-Rei nerviosamente-Ni novio tengo-Me cruze de brazos

-Y Zero...-Vi la cara picara de Yuno

-No...somos ni siquiera amigos-Desvie la mirada

-Pero..si ella esta viva?-Me observo esperando mi reaccion

-No aun asi -Un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en mis mejillas

-Chicas porque no se quedan a pasar la noche-Trate de cambiar el tema

-Si..por mi normal que dicen ustedes?-Dijo Kaori,vimos al resto asentir-Entonces...noche de chicas?-Una sonrisa aparecio en nuestros rostros

-Mi amorcito!-Escuche a Kaori mientras se acercaba a Haruyuku

-Que pasa...o mejor dicho que quieres-Una mirada interrogante por parte de el aparecio

-Cuidaras a Hari-Kaori se giro mientras le daba la espalda

-Que!porque-Exclamo Haruyuku

-Es noche de chicas asi que,cuidalo-Kaori le mostro una sonrisa

-Pero..-Tartamudeo

-Si algo le pasa a mi pequeño!la pagaras me oiste!-Su mirada de Kaori daba miedo

-Ehh...si amorcito lo que tu digas-Lo oi decir nerviosamente

-Yuki..cuida a Yuni-Yuno se acerco a el

-Si no te preocupes,diviertete linda-Le dio un corto beso en los labios

-Ya vez!porque no eres asi-Kaori señalo a Yuno y Yuki

-Lo siento -Respondio Haruyuku

-Tu tambien te quedas Utsutsu?-Pregunto Hikaru a lo cual ella asintio-Pero te tengo que cuidar,ya sabes nada de pararse,comer lo que te receto el doctor,tienes que dormir temprano,tu ropa de dormir comoda..,-Y siguio enumerando una infinidad de cosas

-Hikaru...-Dijo Utsutsu-Si estare bien adios!-Literalmente lo saco de mi casa

-Espera!si quieres me quedo-Fue lo ultimo que oi antes de que cerrase la puerta en la cara de Hikaru

Los chicos salieron del lugar dejandolas solas en aquella casa

-Que quieren hacer?-Pregunte mirandolas a todas

-Yase!unas rondas de preguntas?-Respondio Yuno alzando su mano

-Si!-Exclamamos al unisolo

-Quien empieza?-Yuno las observo hasta que vio a Kaori alzar su mano

-Puedo?-Seguia con la mano alzada mientras veia al resto asentir

-Yuno...que es lo que no te gusta de Yuki?-Estuvimos atentas a la susodicha

-Pues...a veces es algo frio-Asintio mientras veia a sus amigas-Elijo a...Utsutsu-Todos vimos a la susodicha-Como es Hikaru contigo ahora que estas embarazada?-

-Pues...suuuuper sobreprotector,la verdad no me gusta mucho esa faceta de el-Suspiro resignada-Elijo a Minami-Me puse nerviosa al oir mi nombre-Aun sigues sintiendo algo por Zero-Mis mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rojizo

-Pues...yo...-Tartamude ni si quiera sabia porque lo hacia-Si..-Lo dije bajito pero aun asi me escucharon

-Kaori tu turno-Dije tratando de quitar esas miradas sobre mi-Que te gusta de Haruyuku-Por suerte las presentes quitaron su mirada de mi y vieron a la peliverde

-Es muuy lindo,tierno y gracioso-Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de ella

Y haci seguimos jugando por unas horas hasta que cierto chico de lentes nos llamo para informarnos que Utsutsu tenia que dormir,pusimos el colchon que tenia guardado y dormimos

 _Al dia siguiente:_

-Aww...-Bosteze mientras me levante de mi cama,vi que algunas de mis amigas seguian durmiendo,una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro,ver esa escena me recordaba a como era todo antes

Camine hacia la cocina,cuando empeze a bajar por el pasillo un delicioso olor me desperto

-Oh..que huele tan bien-Camine a prisa hacia el lugar,encontrandome con Kaori con sarten en mano

-Buenos dias dormilona-Me miro de reojo para seguir preparando el desayuno

-Que preparas-Me acerque a la sarten para ver lo que habia dentro

-Anda a lavarte las mano-Parecia como si mi madre me estuviera regañando

-Voy,voy!-Exclame dirigiendome al grifo mientras las lavaba

-Hice waffles-Coloco los alimentos en platos

-Huele delicioso-El aroma de los waffles invadia la cocina

En cuestion de segundos el resto de las chicas bajo presurosas al sentir el delicioso aroma invadir la casa

-Que huele delicioso!-Exclamo Yuno sentandose en la mesa

-Si Kaori huele muy bien-Dijo Utsutsu mirando en delicioso plato frente a ella

Nos pusimos a comer los deliciosos Waffles que Kaori habia preparado,alabamos sus habilidades culinarias de nuestra amiga

-Estuvo delicioso-Exclame estirandome en mi silla

-Fue lo mejor que habia comido hasta ahora-Dijo Yuno

-Concuerdo chicas-Respondio Utsutsu mientras volvia a repetir otro

Cuando las presentes conversaban amenamente el timbre sono reiteradas veces,como si estuviesen desesperados por que les abriesen

-Quien toca asi!-Exclame cubriendome los oidos con mis manos

-Nose pero anda a abrir que me van a dejar sorda!-Grito Yuno para que la oyeramos

Corri hacia la puerta lo mas rapido mientras me seguia cubriendo mis oidos,cuando abri la puerta me encontre con dos rostros muy parecidos,me quede embobada al ver a cierto peliazul ,con esos perfectos ojos verdes que enloquecerian a hubiera sido por mi me hubiera quedado contemplandolo todo el dia pero por interrupcion de cierto pelirojo

-Minami!-Exclamo el pelirojo,tenia unos ojos color verdad no era mi tipo

-Eh...-Hable -Que pasa-Trate de hablar

-Vine por lo que me dijiste..es cierto?-Pregunto,sus ojos tenian un pequeño brillo de esperanza

-Si...porque mentiria-Agache la cabeza al sentir la mirada del peliazul

-Como estas tan segura?-Me cuestiono el peliazul con una mirada muy intimidadora

-Tengo pruebas,pasen-Ingrese a la sala mientras los vi seguirme

Saludaron a mis amigas,yo fui hacia mi habitacion donde habia dejado el folleto y el los tuve en mis manos baje lo mas rapido posible donde ciertos chicos,me puse delante de ellos

-Miren-Mostre el folleto poniendolo delante de ellos

-Porque su rostro en un folleto-Menciono mientras señalaba la imagen

-Tambien tengo esto-Le di el brazalete al pelirojo el cual lo examino cuidadosamente

-Es...el que le di-Sus rostro estaba sorpendido al ver aquel brazalete

-Si...-Casi en un susurro

-De donde lo sacaste?!-Exclamo algo molesto al ver que la joya que el le habia regalado a mi amiga la tenia yo

-Hace unos meses me di cuenta que alguien me seguia pero en un movimiento se le quedo atorada la mano en la cual tenia el brazalete y por escapar lo dejo asi lo consegui-Cruze mis brazos

-Porque tenia su brazalete...a menos que-Lo interrumpi ganandome las miradas atentas de los presentes

-Que sea ella!-Exclame poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura

-Y...si desenterramos el cadaver para ver si tiene el brazalete...puede ser una copia-Yuno asintio

-Asi..podriamos saber la verdad..pero y si es falso?-Hablo Zero

-La mayoria de pruebas indican que es verdad-Grite euforica al ver lo necio que se ponia

-Porque no investigamos mas a fondo-Zero se paro del asiento parandose frente a todos

-Si..dinos donde sucedio-Natsuki tambien se levanto siendo seguido por nosotras hacia la puerta

-Por el bosque..pero fue de noche-Salimos de mi casa adentrandonos en el bosque

-Y si nos separamos en grupos?-Dijo Natsuki

-Si..-Exclame-Utsutsu tu vuelve -Señale a la susodicha

-Eh..porque!-Se giro inmediatamente al oir su nombre

-Podria ser peligroso-Mire disimuladamente ese pequeño bulto en su ropa

-Bien...-Camino resignada volviendo a mi casa

-Yo te acompaño -Alzando la mano y siguiendola Yuno

Mientras que ellas volvian a la casa de la peliceleste,Minami se habia quedado sola con dos personitas que le resultaba incomodo.

Pasaron minutos e inclusive horas pero no habia señales de alguna persona por ese lugar

-Segura que fue por aca-Rompio el incomodo silencio el peliazul

-Si..-Asenti con la cabeza

Sin percatarnos del tiempo que llavabamos recorriendo el bosque,se empezo a hacer mas oscuro

-Creo que es tiempo de volver-Natsuki nos miro mientras asentimos

Nos dirirgimos de vuelta a mi casa a paso lento,cuando ibos a ingresar cierto pelirojo rompio la atmosfera

-Creo...que podriamos desenterrar el cuerpo..-Sus ojos mostraban duda ante su decicion

-Si..si es verdad nos enteraremos-Me puse a su lado y al igual que el pelirojo miramos a Zer-Que decides?-Agacho su cabeza

-Creen..que sea lo correcto?-Sus ojos miraban el suelo

-Es la unica forma de saber si es cierto-Natsuki lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Deacuerdo..-Suspiro resignado

-Y..si vamos de una vez..-Dijo Natsuki alejandose de mi casa mientras que Zero y yo lo seguimos a tras

-Espero que sea cierto..-Murmuro Zero

-Ya veras que lo sera-Le mostre una sonrisa-Y...que haz hecho en este tiempo?-Yo misma me asombre porque le habia hablado

-Soy administrador de un barco por eso viajo mucho y tu?-Me miro directamente a los ojos yo desvie la mirada

-Trabajo de secretaria..-Me limite a decir-Y Natsuki?-Pregunte

-Trabaja en una empresa de su madre-Miro al pelirojo que estaba delante nuestro

-No..me referia a eso-Dije mirando a Natsuki

-Entonces.?-Senti la mirada del peliazul sobre mi

-La..verdad crei que para este tiempo ya lo hubieran comprometido con otra chica y nose estuviera casado o algo asi-Hable

-Que sepa...si lo hicieron pero el se nego...a el lo marco la muerte de ella-Suspiro

-Y Yashiro?-Dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-Nose..Natsuki no habla con nadie mas aparte de su hermana-Me sorprendio que Natsuki desobedeciera a sus padres

-Y..si fuese verdad...como se portaria el?-Volvi a mirar la espalda del pelirojo

-Supongo...que feliz..como todos no?el..estuvo deprimido dos años,no..queria nada...su hermana Sakura me pidio que lo ayudase a salir de como estaba,aunque es algo inestable..mejoro-Dijo con una voz pacifica

-Y aun no han visto de Haruyuku,Hikaru y Yuki?-Pregunte

-No...la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace un año-Parecia nostalgico al recordad esos momentos

-Espero..que sea cierto-Me miro como interrogandome con la mirada-Me refiero a lo,de Akame...si sigue viva muchas cosas se solucionarian..pero...-No ermine de hablar ya que las palabras no me salian

-Porque no volvio a buscarnos?-Completo mi frase Zero mientras yo asentia

-Eso..me estuve preguntando desde que encontre el folleto-Puse una expresion pensativa

-Eso...por ahora no importa..solo tenemos que confirmar que esta viva-Me sonrio haciendo me sonrojar levemente

-Tienes razon...-Le sonrie

-Oigan!-Exclamo la persona que iba delante nuestro-Dejense de coquetear-Senti que mis mejillas ardian

-No..estamos haciendo eso!-Exclamo Zero mirando con una mirada de reprocheal pelirojo

-Si..claro-Respondio sarcasticamente

Sin percatarnos ya habiamos llegado al lugar,Zero cogio una pala y empezo a hacer un hueco en donde estaba enterrado el supuesto cadaver de nuestra amiga,cuando llego a lo mas profundo donde habia un ataud,ambos chicos ingresaron al agujero alzando en sus hombros el ataud y sacandolo a tierra

Nos quedamos congelados por un par de minutos viendolo,mi mano se acerco a la tapa del ataud y lo saque encontrandome con unos huesos de persona

Nadie dijo nada nos quedamos viendolo hasta que nos dimos cuenta lo que estabamos buscando y fuimos directamente encontrandonos con...


	4. Capitulo 3

Todas nuestras miradas se dirigieron hasta un mismo punto...la muñeca del cadaver nos quedamoa observandolo por un momento para saber si nuestros ojos nos engañaban..pero no habia ningun brazalete

-No..tiene el brazalete-Mi mirada no se movia

-Entonces...?-La mirada de Zero se dirigio a nosotros

-Puede...estar viva!-Exclamo Natsuki sin quitar la mirada de la muñeca

-Vayamos a decirle al resto-Los vi asentir,pero primero volverian a enterrar al cadaver en su lugar,luego fuimos a mi casa encontrandonos con las interrogantes miradas de mis amigas las cuales estaba acompañadas por sus respectivos esposos e hijos

-Natsuki!Zero!-Exclamo Haruyuku dandoles un golpe en la espalda

-Haruyuku..Hikaru..Yuki-Pronunciaron al unisolo

Luego de un corto saludo,decidimos contarles nuestro hallazgo

-Desenterramos el cuerpo de Akame...-Pronuncie

-Que!pero..que encontraron-Dijo Utsutsu mirandonos atentos

-No tenia el brazalete..-Me interrumpio Natsuki

-Pero..y si le saco el brazalete...?-Hablo Yuno

-Porque lo harian?-Exclame molesta

-Tal...vez se le cayo mientras salia del lugar..!-Dijo Kaori poniendo una mano en su hombro

-No...no lo creo!-La cuestione

-Concuerdo con Minami..-Mi mirada fue dirigida hacia el pelirojo-Creo..que ella sigue viva-Me senti bien al ver que alguien me apoyaba

-No debemos...ilusionarnos...yo tambien quiero que haci sea pero...y si no?-Kaori volvio a hablar agachandola cabeza

-Estoy..segura que es asi...ella esta viva!-Dijo mientras sus ojos tenian un brillo

-Porfavor...Minami..no debes hacerte falsas esperanzas..-Senti el brazo de Kaori sobre mi brazo

-Acaso..las otras pruebas no son suficientes!-Exclame frunciendo el ceño

-No estamos seguros..entiendenos-Vi al resto de mis am8gas a sentir

-Porque..estaria su rostro en un folleto?!-Grite de exabrupto

-Quien sabe!-Pronuncio exaltada Kaori

-Y..porque tenia el brazalete?-Pregunte

-Puede que lo este..pero porque no nos busco?-Remarco la pregunta que me perseguia hace mucho en mi cabeza

-Debe...tener una razon..-Murmure tratando de sonar firme

Nos mantuvimos discutiendo unas horas,hasta que oi un sonido proveniente del darme cuenta mis pies se movian solos y se dirigian hacia el lugar del ruido,escuche mi nombre muchas veces y luego pisadas tras de mi,me estaban siguiendo,continue corriendo a todolo que mis piernas me estuve lo suficiente

No sabia hacia donde iba, pero podia ser una señal...sobre todo...podria ser ella.

Me percate que en un momento a otro ya no podia oir detuve mirando alrededor por el bosque para buscar al sonido.

El resto se encontraba a mi lado, se pusieron a decirme mil cosas,pero yo solo estaba concentrada buscando el ruido.

-Hola!-Una voz de un hombre se aproximo a nosotros

-Quien eres?-Zero se puso delante mio protectoramente

-Eso...no es importante mis niños, solo que ustedes pagaran muy caro- Tenia una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-Nosotros no te hicimos nada-Hablo Kaori

-Ustedes no...pero hay alguien a quien odio que los quiere mucho, y esta es mi forma de vengarme -No entiendo a este sujeto

Ese tipo alzo un brazo y aparecio un enorme nos quedamos mirandolo, ninguno denosotros tenia experiencia en pelear...además ni armas teniamos.

-...Que vamos a hacer?-Susurre

-Corran-Dijo Haruyuku

-Ni se les ocurra huir o sino destruire la casa donde estan sus hijos-Como sabe todo eso?

Ninguno nos movimos, vimos que el tipo se subia en el miedo pero si huiamos les podia pasar algo a los hijos de mis amigas..

El pie del enorme robot se acercaba hacia nosotros al resto cerrar los ojos y yo por inercia los imite.

Unos segundos despues...me di cuenta que nada habia los ojos y vi a una persona con una capa negra cubierta de pies a cabeza .Estaba peleando con el tipo en el saber quien era

La pelea estaba persona de la capa batallaba arduamente con el tipo del robot.

Cuando parecio que la persona de la capa daria su ultimo el tipo del robot le dio un golpe haciendo que su capa caiga al suelo en pedazos, dejando a la vista a la persona que se ocultaba bajo la capa.

Recuerdo claramente ese rostro habia cambiado un poco pero me di cuenta de que era ella, era Akame! La amiga que crei haber perdido hace mucho.

Mis amigos tambien miraban a Akame pelear con el tipo en ella acabo...con un golpe en el pecho con su espada.

Se giro a vernos, yo estaba sorprendida,feliz y emocionada.

Miro a cada uno por unos breves segundos.

-Ninguno dira nada...bien...supongo que es lo mejor-Volver a escuchar su voz se sentia extraño

Ninguno decia se subio a una arbol y desaparecio entre el imenso bosque

Ya no sabia ni que hacer , mi cabeza daba vueltas y de pronto todo se volvio oscuro.

 _ **Natsuki(Pov):**_

Era ella!pero no pude decir nada cuando la vi...me quede mudo.

Minami se desmayo...Zero dijo que lo mejor seria que la llevemos a su casa, pero sabia que si hacia eso ella posiblemente se iria...no queria separarme de ella

-Lo siento...tengo que hacer algo-Exclame

-Ve tras ella-Zero cargo en sus brazos a Minami

Empeze a correr hacia donde ella habia ido, no pensaba dejarla irse esta vez, quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre.

Llegue a una parte donde no sabia hacia donde ir...pero escuche unos pasos en una direccion y los segui.

Corri lo más que me daban mis piernas y sin darme cuenta habia salido del bosque...justo frente a mi habia una casa.

-Ahi vivira?-Pense para mi mismo

Me acerque cuidadoso a la casa, y toque la puerta un par de veces hasta oir unos pasos dentro de la casa

La puerta se abrio revelando a una mujer muy linda de tez morena, cabello morado y ojos plateados. -Aunque no es mi tipo..-Pense

-Que esta buscando?-Pregunto la mujer

-Mucho gusto soy Natsuki y quiero saber si aca vive Akame-Trate de mirar el interior de la casa pero no podia

-Yo soy Irina...Akame?lo siento...usted debe haberse equivocado-Dijo

-Segura que no vive aqui?-Pregunte tratando de ver el interior de la casa

-Si..aca solo vivimos mi hijo y yo-Hablo

-...Gracias igual-Dije

La mujer...creo que Irina dijo que se llamaba, cerro la puerta.

No pensaba irme, tenia una pista de donde podria estar .

Cerca de una ventana de la casa habia un arbol, podria ver o entrar por ahi

Trepe el arbol, aunque me di cuenta de que estaba algo alto y además yo ya no hacia este tipo de cosas.

Pero para mi suerte lo logre, por la ventana podia ver una habitacion repleta de juguetes. Supuse que seria la habitacion de su hijo de Irina.

-Mami! Yo quiero jugar con Kizara!-Exclamo el niño

-Ella jugara contigo luego de acabar sus deberes si?-La madre le acaricio la cabellera a su hijo

-Si!-Él pequeño brinco

-Kizara?..creo que si me confundi-Pense, mientras intentaba bajar del arbol

-Y acabe mis deberes Itsuki!-...era ella!

La vi parada al lado del niño, estaba seguro de que era ella.

-Si!-Grito el niño llamado Itsuki

-Que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Akame...aunque me pregunto porque le dicen Astrid

-Con las espadas, Kizara!-Itsuki saco una espada de su pequeño baul

-Muy bien podemos jugar!-Akame se acerco a Itsuki

-Los dejare a ambos...limpiare la casa-Irina salio del lugar

Baje del arbol y decidi volver a tocar la puerta. Irina me volvio a abrir.

-Usted denuevo?-Dijo al verme

-Si...lo que pasa esque me confundinde nombre busco a Astrid..-Hable

-Kizara...-Murmuro-emm...disculpe la comida se me quema, apago la estufa y vuelvo si?-Irina cerro la puerta más nerviosa de lo que habia pensado

Minutos despues volio a aparecer más tranquila

-Dijo que busca a Kizara?-Pregunto

-Si...vive aca?-Pregunte

-Pase porfavor-Me hizo una seña para pasar

Ahi estaba ella sentada en uno de los muebles, me dieron unas enormes ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla.

-...Natsuki...-Pronuncio al verme

-Akame...que paso?-Pregunte

-Natsuki, yo ya no me llamo asi me llamo Kizara. Perdon por haberlos engañado sobre mi muerte pero tenia que hacer algo-Akame..o mejor dicho Kizara jugo con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Porque fue? Creimos que no volverias-Hable

-Si se los hubiera dicho no me hubieran dejado hacerlo. Y si te lo contara te alejarias ahora mismo de mi-Agacho la cabeza

-Jamás lo haria, todo este tiempo crei que estabas muerta pero ahora que te tengo frente a mi no dejare que te separes de mi-Corri hacia ella y la abraze

-Perdoname...-Dijo

-No te preocupes por eso...lo importante es que estas conmigo-La abraze más fuerte

-Como estan los demás?-Pregunto secandose sus lagrimas

-Kaori y Haruyuku se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, Yuno y Yuki tuvieron hace un mes una niña mientras que Utsutsu y Hikaru todavia falta un mes para que su hijo o hija este con ellos-Hable

-Y Zero y Minami?-Pregunto Akame

-De hecho no se veian desde lo sucedido hasta hace poco-Negue

-..y tú...?-Me señalo

-Trabajo en una empresa de mi madre-Respondi

-No me refería a eso...digo si, estas casado o con alguien-Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-Nop...a la unica que quise y querré eres tu-La volvi a abrazar

-Crees que el resto me odia? -Pregunto

-No...jamas te odiarian, ellos te extrañan mucho, porque no vamos a verlos-Pregunté

-...podría ser mañana? Lo que pasa es que quiero prepararme mentalmente para verlos si?-Dijo, yo solo asenti

-Y tu-Fui interrumpido por una pequeña voz chillona

-Kisara!-Creo que se llama Itsuki

-Oh...Itsuki-Dijo

-Quien es ese señor?-Me señalo

-Es un amigo-Dijo

-Me llamo Itsuki y usted?-Pregunto

-Me llamo Natsuki, mucho gusto en conocerte Itsuki-Respondi

-Natsuki...emm Kizara él no es del chico que tanto hablas?-Itsuki me volvio a señalar

-Eh?! Que cosas dices Itsuki-Se rio nerviosamente-Porque no vas a ver como esta tú mamá- El pequeño salio corriendo a otra lugar de la casa

-Asi que...hablas de mi?-Me rei maliciosamente

-Yo?! No..Itsuki esta equivocado- Se sonrojo

-Y...que fue lo que estuviste haciendo?-Pregunté

-Si no te molesta se los dire a todos maña si?-Habló

-Ok...umm no quieres salir conmigo a caminar un rato?-Yo queria pasar tiempo a solas con ella

-...yo...em...-Estaba tartamudeando

Irina entro super rapido al lugar donde estabamos

-Kizara! Anda ve sal con él chico que no paras de hablar-Se volvio a sonrojar

-Irina!-La regaño

-Natsuki cierto?-Dijo Irina

-Emm si-Respondi

-No me la vayas a traer muy tarde me oiste no?-Dijo irina

-Si!-Dije

Apenas acabe de hablar con Irina, sujete la ma mano de Akame y salimos del lugar

-Adonde vamos?-Dijo akame

-Quieres ir a cenar ?-Pregunte

-A donde?-Dijo

-Hay un restaurante que te va encantar-Dije

-...Preferiria que no me vea mucha gente-Respondio

-...Quieres ir a mi casa? Mi chef cocina delicioso-Hable

-Esta bien..-Dijo

-Espera, llamare para que preparen las cosas-Saque mi celular y llame a mi casa. Me dijieron que todo estaria listo cuando llegué.

Mi casa no estaba en el centro del pequeño pueblo. Estaba algo escondida.

Caminamos como disfrutando la vista. Seguia tomado de la mano, no pensaba soltarla.

Hasta que porfin llegamos. Entramos y me di cuenta que los empleados habian hecho su trabajo. Todo estaba más que fantastico.

-Esta...hermoso-Dijo Akame

Habia una mesa para dos, estaba muy bien decorada.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Me di cuenta que aunque el tiempo haya pasado la sigo amando igual o más que antes.

Oimos que tocaron la puerta.

-Quien es?-Me pregunto Akame

-No lo se, no esperaba a nadie-Me pare y me dirigi a la puerta-Tú, escondete en el baño-Cuando vi que se cerro dentro, abri la puerta.

-Que hacen aca?-Pregunte

-Dime? La encontraste?-Minami ingreso a mi casa-Porque el lugar esta asi? Acaso estas en una cita?- Minami sono molesta

-Natsuki..-Dijo zero

-Podemos hablar mañana?-Dije

-Natsuki con quien estas?-Kaori hablo

-...-No podia decirles que akame estaba aca, ella no me perdonaria

-Natsu...quien es?-Dijo Haruyuku

-Nadie importante-Respondi

-Nadie importante? Entonces porque el lugar está decorado como si fuera una cita?-Minami hablo

-Se los dire mañana si?-Dije

-Nosotros estábamos preocupados por Akame y tú estas en una cita?-Minami si que me intimido

-Mañana se los explicare-Dije

-Donde esta la chica?-Dijo Minami

-Prometo decirselos todo mañana-Dije

-Enserio yo crei que querias a Akame, pero veo que solo eres un idiota-Minami dijo

-Si la quiero!-Exclame

-Con quien estas en esta cita?-Pregunto Kaori

-No puedo decirles-Negué

-Natsuki...-Dijo Zero

-Y donde esta la chica?!-Minami subio al segundo piso a buscarla

-Minami..-Dije

-Donde esta?-Bajo para buscarla

Se dirigio a baño y trato de abrir la puerta

-Esta aqui no?-Minami volvio a tratar de abrir la puerta

-Minami! No abras-Me dirigi a donde estaba

-Si la eliges a ella, no quiero volver a verte cerca de Akame-Sono amenazadora

Minami, Kaori y Haruyuku salieron dejandome con Zero.

-Cuando por fin la encontramos tú empiezas a salir con una chica? -Pregunto Zero

-No es eso-Negue

-Quien es...?-Dijo Zero

No respondi, solo me quede la puerta y estaba cerrada haci que eso significaba que ya se habian ido y era muy claro que estaban molestos conmigo.

Oi la puerta del baño abrirse, Akame salio.

-A...Akame?-Dijo Zero, como si no lo creeria.

-Hola Zero..-Lo saludo

Zero se abalanzo a abrazarla

-Creimos que...estabas...muerta...porque hiciste eso?-Dijo Zero tratando de no llorar

-Lo siento mucho-Trato de disculparse Akame

-Y me diras porque desapareciste entonces?-Pregunto

-Mañana, se los explicare a todos-Respondio

-Ok...-Zero la miro y luego me miro a mi-Perdon por interrumpir su cita-Seguramente por este maldito estoy rojo!

-Zero!-Dije

-Que?!-Grito-Continuen lo que estaban haciendo-Zero me miro con cara picara

-Eh?!-Akame se sorprendio y estaba sonrojada


End file.
